twistedmetalfandomcom-20200215-history
Yellow Jacket
Yellow Jacket is a busted up taxi cab that has appeared in Twisted Metal (1995), Twisted Metal: Black, and Twisted Metal: Lost. The stats are usually well rounded. Twisted Metal (1995) Vehicle: Checker Marathon 'Yellow Jacket' Speeding in from the mean streets of New York, Yellow Jacket is one of this year's most well rounded competitors. Driver: Charlie Kane An old and lonely cab driver from the streets of New York, he has entered Calypso's contest to learn what happened to his son, a young man who disappeared 20 years ago. Vehicle Type: Special Weapon: 3/5 :Molotov Cocktails: Bottles of the good stuff set aflame! Crude but effective. Toss them at enemies and watch 'em burn! Speed: 3/5 Handling: 3/5 Armor: 3/5 License Plate: DRTOLMN (Dirty Ol' Man) Twisted Metal: Black Yellow Jacket is the taxicab that Charlie drove almost every day. It is also the same taxicab that he was murdered in. For the Special Attack, eight explosive-tipped spikes protrude from all sides of Yellow Jacket. Either press the Fire Weapon button L2 to launch the sharp spikes or ram an opponent to drive them deep into the metal, causing even more damage. To experience the Special Attack's true power, try "Turbo" ramming your opponents with the spikes exposed. Vehicle: Checker Marathon 'Yellow Jacket' Driver: Charlie Kane & Son Vehicle Type: Taxicab Control: 7/10 Speed: 7/10 Armor: 6/10 Special Weapon: 6/10 * Ground Spikes Spikes: Spikes, resembling the stinger of a , protrude from the car in six directions. The spikes can either be fired, utilizing a homing property, or automatically fired when ramming into an opponent. Try using turbo to get a damage bonus. -'Radar Elements-' Name on Radar: "Yellow-J" Vehicle Blip Color: Yellow Twisted Metal: Lost Yellow Jacket reappears in a weakened version of the vehicle from Black. This is its latest playable appearance. Its special is weaker than in Black, and no longer homes in to enemies, making it less useful. 'Info: '''The brother of Needles Kane controls his father via remote control. The macabre duo have decided to track and kill Sweet Tooth and then kill themselves. Doing so will destroy the family bloodline, putting an end to generations of murderers and psychopaths. Trivia * Yellow Jacket was scheduled to be in ''Twisted Metal: Harbor City, though its special weapon was never developed. * Though Yellow Jacket hasn't officially been playable since Black, there have been a few taxi cabs in the series included as subtle nods to Yellow Jacket. In Twisted Metal: Head-On, the first level's bonus stage is a demolition derby against a group of nameless taxis, and in Twisted Metal (2012), Junkyard Dog's specials include flinging a taxi at opponents. *In Twisted Metal 2 there are various taxis around in Hong Kong that look very similar to Yellow Jacket's TM1 taxi, only difference is it doesn't have the small electric sign on top of the car and the machine guns are removed. They are a subtle hint as to who is driving Dark Tooth. *According to 3dnomad.com, a model for Yellow Jacket has been made for Twisted Metal (2012), but the vehicle was cut from the final game. Category:Vehicles Category:Unlockable Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal (1995) Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal: Black Vehicles